


备忘录：致首相

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Arnold晚年的备忘录，第一人称
Relationships: Arnold Robinson/Herbert Attwell, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	备忘录：致首相

我昨天出了一趟门，街上的商家已经撤了新年装饰，换上了玫瑰和粉紫色的彩带。你如果还在，估计会不屑地皱皱眉，毕竟这是消费主义大行其道的标志。

我托Bernard Woolley给你捎句话。你应该不记得他了，Hacker的首席私人秘书，是个总显得活泼而愉快的年轻人。他跟我见面比较多，可能只给你送了一两次文件，听说这个小伙子每次纠正文法都会让Hacker很头疼，也能让Humphrey气得半死，总而言之，是个有趣的男孩。

当时他乖巧地问我要说什么，而我不知道为什么走了神。我盯着外面厚重得要垂下来的阴云，觉得很像站在10号门外等你的那天，不知道下不下雨，又没有办法回去拿伞。

Bernard笑了，他说我在想你。如果是他的老上司，一定会矢口否认，Humpy总是这样。但我不是，我并不习惯掩饰自己的感情，所以我承认了。

事实上，我一直很想你。

我现在的工作重点在脸书和推特上，随着智能手机兴起的新玩意儿。智能手机不是什么好东西，随着它兴起的也都没什么好东西，比如脸书，推特和在这上面拉票的政客，其中尤以这些政客最为不是什么好东西。如果说Hacker的内阁尚且可以说以滑稽的形式表达着严肃的讽刺，那现在的内阁除了滑稽就什么都不剩了。

其实自从Bernard担任内阁秘书以来，我就能感到政客们一代更比一代蠢。很多从前我们习惯的工作方式现在已经不再适用，因为这帮蠢货们真的会轰炸华沙或者入侵法国。当然文官系统也不复昔日荣光，居然还有LSE的内阁秘书，实在是不可想象。总之现在说得上山河日下，不过这些都与我无关了。

我只是在看到那些荒谬的新闻时会想到你，因为你从不会做那么蠢的决策，你最多也就是切水果之前不记得削皮，而且那也更多是因为你懒。

很多时候我都觉得，我喜欢与你相处的原因是你足够聪明以至于在我开口前就知道我要说什么。但是你酷爱长难句，我还记得内阁会议时你专门把Hacker指使出去，专门为听Humphrey用一串长难句把他绕的晕头转向。

后来Hacker当了首相，Humphrey也照样用长难句糊弄他。我曾经还见到过他们一次，那次是Humphrey被卷入了John Halsted的通苏案——你还问过我去10号是为什么，当时我没回答你，不过也许你也能猜出来——我问Humphrey是谁向他透露的风声，他一下子支支吾吾起来，还对我说了一个长难句，不过具体说了什么，我却不记得了。

我还知道你背着我跟Hacker搞针对公务员阴谋那次，你们跑到契克斯别墅里喝酒，他还问是不是公务员有一门听起来像英语的公务员语，并且说他的前任Tom是这么跟他说的。他真的傻傻的，什么都信，怪不得你笑得前仰后合。

不过你想错了一点，公务员确实有自己独有的交谈方式，比如长难句。我不说是因为没必要，不是因为我不会。我本身不愿意多说话，所以跟你合作十分愉快。虽然Dorothy和Mattew就一直很奇怪为什么我经常在10号办公，但我想你知道。

你总是知道。

说到这里了，说实话，我有很多事瞒着你，当然这也很公平，你同样不会对我坦承一切（比如你是什么时候跟Walker和Hacker沆瀣一气，放任他们随意动摇公务员系统的根基）。但你实在足够过分，竟然背着我在遗嘱里写不许我参加你的葬礼，荒谬如丘吉尔都不曾如此。

其实那种场合，你让我去我也未必会去，我只是好奇一个原因。Hacker不让Humphrey去是因为他担心Humphrey本就不稳定的精神状况，你呢？

最好有个好点儿的借口。

算了，没有就没有吧。毕竟首相的话就是法律，一旦你决定了什么，我也只能勉为其难地遵守，不是吗？

这让我想起在Humphrey离开后，我常常想的一个问题：究竟是公务员驯化了政客，还是政客以自己的方式同样驯化了公务员？他和Jumbo一起学法语的时候，我给他们读过一本书，里面的小狐狸在请求男孩的驯养，这样他看到金黄的麦子，也会因为想到男孩而喜悦。这是个有意思的故事，Humphrey也是因此觉得自己像狐狸。虽然我常说他更像玫瑰，他缺少狐狸的敏捷和灵活，长得那四根刺也就扎扎总是笑嘻嘻给他浇水的Hacker。

但认真想想，被驯养也不是什么坏事。

对了，前几天我替Humphrey去看了一场中国歌剧。本来Bernard该陪我去的，因为我听不懂，只觉得吵闹，他要负责帮忙讲解。中国的歌剧大多是这个特点，舞台布置和演员服饰都很华丽，并不追求写实，伴奏也更加刺耳。不过最后的结局，和我们西方的文化不同，大多是喜剧结尾，阖家团圆，看这样的歌剧，是为了图个吉利。

但很凑巧，那部剧是中国大使馆的保留剧目，我们之前看过一次，Humphrey和他的首相也看过，他懂中文，据说最后还流了泪。

那仿佛讲的是个爱情故事，是之前我们看的女人喝酒那一幕的全集。我看到故事里的皇帝和皇后生活奢华，然而战争来临，他们分别，最终他们又团聚，手拉着手谢幕，身边似乎是他们的女儿。阖家团圆，欢乐美满，舞台上红红黄黄的，看着非常喜庆，但旁边的人告诉我，其实这一幕发生在天堂，真实的情况是他们中一个人死了，另一个人梦到他们在天堂重逢。

原来全世界都是这样的啊，我有点释然了。其实不仅仅是我常常想起你，或者被驯化的文官想起他们的政客，其实我们不过都是历史的注脚，站在这里回顾过去，我已经老了，但你依旧年轻，标注着所有人鲜活的年月。但有你在，回溯往昔，我也就不会迷路了。

我买了一本Hacker的回忆录回家，不知道推特上带起的什么潮流，现在居然流行拿这东西当求婚礼物，还送玫瑰和包装纸。没办法，毕竟是最有勇气和魄力的政客，大众也更熟知他的故事。其实不如你的写得好，但谁让你没写完，留下个残本让我编著呢。

你现在是不是在做电灯泡呢？也是应该的，你不知道我被他们烦了多少年，我唯一的建议就是，忍着。

又及，情人节快乐。

以防Bernard忘记转告你。

AR


End file.
